rap_battle_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Week
Battle of the Week is an weekly awards program run by Mancha in the UBERocity Discord server, ranking the quality of every battle out of specific weeks and giving a proper critique and review to every one of them. As of 9th February 2020, it has not been updated since 9th February 2020, and it has not ranked any battles past December 1-7th 2019. Before Mancha started hosting BoTW, Adam hosted the weekly ranking. Around June 21st, battles would start being ranked out of 10, though it would be very periodic and occasional until Mancha began hosting. List of BOTW-winning battles, Adam era 2019 # May 6 - May 12 ''| 'Link vs The Doctor' by 'VinnyO' # ''May 13 - May 17 ''| 'Alexander Hamilton vs Luke Skywalker by '''Freshy Kanal # May 18 - May 24 ''| 'Jason Voorhees vs Solomon Grundy by '''Raichous # May 25 - May 31 ''| Fazbear Entertainment vs Pizza Time Pizza '''by 'GamingPlush64 # June 1 - June 7 | (skipped) # June 8 - June 14 ''| Norman Bates vs Jack Torrance '''by 'Freshy Kanal # June 15 - June 21 ''| Fel vs Alex '''by 'FRB ''9/10'' # June 22 - July 5 ''| WD Gaster vs Bill Cipher '''by 'Uber Rap Battles of Fiction and Poochie and Pansy vs Don't Hug Me I'm Scared by Animation vs Anything # July 6 - July 12 ''| Nagito Komaeda vs Gamzee Makara '''by 'Vivian # July 13 - July 19 ''| Kyoko Kirigiri vs Detective Pikachu '''by 'Animation vs Anything ''7.5/10'' # July 20 - July 28 | Joker vs Joker by Well Teknically ' List of BOTW-winning battles, Mancha era 2019 # ''July 28 - August 3 | '''Can Your Pet vs The Littlest Penguin by GamingPlush64 ''7/10'' # August 4 - August 10 | Marth vs N by R the Writer ''8/10'' # August 11 - August 17 | Dio Brando vs Shinobu Oshino by MetalFireVA ''8/10'' # August 18 - August 24 | Robbie Rotten vs Black Hat 'by 'Fruzmig 7.5/10 # August 25 - August 30 | Strong Bad vs Tom 'by 'Matthew Swift 6.5/10 # September 1 - September 7 | Homer Simpson vs Peter Griffin 'by 'CMRB 8.5/10 # September 8 - September 14 | Ghostface vs Samara Morgan 'by 'Freshy Kanal 8.5/10 # September 15 - September 21 ''| 'SCP-049 vs Tomura Shigaraki by '''Kamren ''6.75/10'' # September 22 - September 28 ''| 'Monika vs Ayano by '''Cam ''6.75/10'' # September 29 - October 5 | Bowser/Bowser Jr. vs Lancer/King Spade by Stark Media 6.5/10 # October 6 - October 12 | Winston vs Gorilla Grodd by Seth 8.5/10 # October 13 - October 19 ''| 'JD vs Ghostface' by 'MGRB' ''7.5/10 # October 20 - October 26 ''| 'ZALGO vs Marcel Duchamp' by 'Jade' ''7.75/10 # October 27 - November 2 ''| 'Pennywise vs Freddy Krueger' by 'Freshy Kanal 8.75/10 # November 3 - November 9 ''| 'Nagito Komaeda vs Gamzee Makara by Vivian ''7.5/10'' # November 10 - November 16 | Andre Ventura vs Bernie Sanders by Diogo 8/10 # November 17 - November 23 ''| 'Pent vs Dirk Strider' by 'Jade 7/10 # November 24 - November 30 | '''Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu vs Tekashi 6ix9ine by Dani 7.25/10 # December 1 - December 7 | Elon Musk vs Tony Stark by Evan ''7.5/10'' # December 8'' - December 14'' | Garfield vs Top Cat by CMRB ''8.5/10'' Trivia * Nagito Komaeda vs Gamzee Makara would be the only battle to have won twice, the first occasion, in July, being the audio, and the second, in November, being the video. * June 22 - July 5 was the only period where there were two distinct winners.